


Friendship is Sparkly

by CollateralDamage666



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Death, Explosions, Let us celebrate, Suicide, everyone dies, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/CollateralDamage666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampires from Twilight face off against the ponies from My Little Pony. What will happen? Who will win? Will the earth ever be the same again? Read and find out all the answers, plus some you weren't even looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship is Sparkly

The two groups stared each other down. The magic ponies of friendship were on one side of the street, the pale, sparkling vampires on the other. They walked across the pavement, ignoring the squealing of braking automobiles and the crunching of metal as cars crashed, trying not to hit the bizarre groups.

"What are you doing in our city?" Edward spit out, his voice like ice.

"We're are here to spread happiness and friendship! It is our duty!" Twilight Sparkle sang.

"Oh, well, in that case, let's be friends," Edward smiled, ice all gone.

They reached out to shake hand and hoof, gasping the other's appendage and shaking it heartily.

Then the world committed suicide by exploding and ripping apart the space-time continuum.

Thank you, world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
